musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen
| Img = Queen.jpg | Img_capt = From left to right: Brian May, Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury, John Deacon | Img_size = 250 | Alias = Smile | Origin = London, England | Genre = Rock, hard rock, glam rock | Years_active = 1970-Present | Label = EMI, Elektra, Capitol, Parlophone, Hollywood | Associated_acts = David Bowie, Queen + Paul Rodgers | Influences = Led Zeppelin, The Who, The Beatles | URL = Official site | Current_members = Brian May Roger Taylor | Past_members = Freddie Mercury John Deacon }} '''Queen is a British rock band from London, England, formed in 1971 by Brian May, Roger Taylor , John Deacon and Freddie Mercury. They are the fourth most successful band of all time, having sold 300,000,000 (300 million) albums worldwide (41.3 million in the United States alone). It consisted of Freddie Mercury (lead vocals, piano), Brian May (vocals, lead guitar), John Deacon (bass guitar) and Roger Taylor (vocals, percussion). Queen were originally known as "Smile" a band which consisted of May, Taylor and Tim Staffell. When Freddie Mercury joined and Staffell later left, Mercury convinced Taylor and May to keep going and change the name of the band to "Queen". John Deacon later joined the line-up. In 1975, the band released Bohemian Rhapsody, their first single, which spent nine consecutive weeks on the number-one spot on the charts. It was performed in a ballad style, much like Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven; a style which would later be used in songs by Guns N' Roses (November Rain) and Lynyrd Skynyrd (Free Bird), amongst others. Following the tragic death of Freddie Mercury in 1991 and John Deacon's departure in 1997, the band consists of Brian May and Roger Taylor. They declined being apart of the Queen tribute act, Queen + Paul Rodgers (led by Paul Rodgers of Free and Bad Company), May, Taylor and Deacon all fully support them. Label(s) * Parlophone * Hollywood Records Genre(s) * Rock * Glam Rock * Hard Rock * Progressive Rock * Pop Rock * Funk Rock * Heavy Metal RIYL Band Members * John Deacon (1951–present) * Brian May (1947–present) * Freddie Mercury (1946–1991) * Roger Taylor (1949–present) History Brian May and Roger Taylor were originally in a band named Smile. When one of the members, Tim Staffel, left, May and Taylor continued with the band. The difference was that they changed the name to Queen and had Freddie Mercury as a vocalist. In 1971, John Deacon joined as their bassist. They first entered the charts in 1974 with Seven Seas of Rhye. That was followed up with Killer Queen, which made it to #2 on the charts in the UK. Their greatest success was Bohemian Rhapsody which spent nine weeks at the number one spot on the UK's charts. Over the years, Queen continued to produce more hits such as We Will Rock You, We Are The Champions, Another One Bites the Dust, and Radio Ga Ga. In 1991, Freddie Mercury died of complications from AIDS. Shortly after Wayne's World was released, the band enjoyed a resurgence of popularity due to their part in the film. In 1995, they released Made in Heaven, an album of recordings Freddie Mercury made before he died. After that, the band became relatively inactive. John Deacon retired from music while Taylor and May went on to form Queen + Paul Rodgers. Discography Albums *''Queen'' *''Queen II'' *''Sheer Heart Attack'' *''A Night at the Opera'' *''A Day at the Races'' *''News of the World'' *''Jazz'' *''Live Killers'' *''The Game'' *''Hot Space'' *''The Works'' *''A Kind of Magic'' *''Live Magic'' *''The Miracle'' *''Innuendo'' *''Live at Wembley '86'' *''Made in Heaven'' *''Queen on Fire - Live at the Bowl'' EPs Singles 70s Songs and Videos *Bicycle Race *Bohemian Rhapsody *Crazy Little Thing Called Love *Don't Stop Me Now *Fat Bottomed Girls *Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy *It's Late *Keep Yourself Alive *Killer Queen *Liar *Love Of My Life *Now I'm Here *Seven Seas of Rhye *Somebody to Love *Spread Your Wings *Stone Cold Crazy *Tie Your Mother Down *We Are The Champions *We Will Rock You *You're My Best Friend 80s Songs and Videos *A Kind of Magic *Another One Bites The Dust *Back Chat *Body Language *Breakthru *Calling All Girls *Flash *Friends Will Be Friends *Hammer to Fall *I Want It All *I Want To Break Free *It's a Hard Life *Las Palabras de Amor *One Vision *Play the Game *Princes of the Universe *Radio Ga Ga *Save Me *Scandal *The Invisible Man *The Miracle *Under Pressure (with David Bowie) *Who Wants to Live Forever 90s Songs and Videos *A Winter's Tale *Bohemian Rhapsody *Heaven For Everyone *I Was Born To Love You *I'm Going Slightly Mad *I'm In Love With My Car *Innuendo *No One But You (Only The Good Die Young) *These Are The Days Of Our Lives *Too Much Love Will Kill You *We Are The Champions *We Will Rock You *You Don't Fool Me Appears On Compilations Soundtracks * Flash Gordon - Original Music Soundtrack Mix CDs * Concerts for the People of Kampuchea Radio Shows See also * Wikipedia Page | NAME = | ALTERNATIVE NAMES = | SHORT DESCRIPTION = | DATE OF BIRTH = | PLACE OF BIRTH = | DATE OF DEATH = | PLACE OF DEATH = }} de:Queen pl:Queen Category:Musical groups established in 1971 Category:English musical groups Category:British rock music groups Category:Hard rock groups Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Capitol Records artists Category:Island Records artists Category:Queen Category:Bands Category:Parlophone Records artists Category:EMI artists Category:Elektra Records artists Category:Heavy metal groups Category:Musical quartets Category:Glam rock groups Category:Hollywood Records artists Category:ABC Records artists